


Dark urges

by EstebalenaForever



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Estebalena, Estebalena Forever, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstebalenaForever/pseuds/EstebalenaForever
Summary: Esteban has been urges for Elena as of late. Now it seems he'll get the chance to express them
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores & Esteban, Elena Castillo Flores/Esteban, Esteban & Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 6





	Dark urges

The young girl met his gaze, stared at him for a moment, then shifted so that she was on her knees on the mattress. Esteban watched, intrigued, as Elena leaned in closer to him. A soft sound – need or surprise, even he wasn’t certain – escaped her as she brushed their lips together almost shyly. It was a soft kiss, barely a caress, but it sent white-hot heat through Esteban's entire body.

“Take whatever you need from me, Esteban,” Elena whispered against his mouth, “I’ll let you.”

“Elena..” He reached for the younger girl, pulled her against him and caught her mouth in a real kiss; the younger girl whimpered and pressed closer as Esteban's tongue traced her mouth, slipping in to taste her.

A sound that was very much a growl tore from Esteban's throat as Elena crawled up on his lap, straddling his hips. The younger teen began rocking against him and Esteban caught her hair, tangled his fingers in it and tilted her head to expose her throat. He leaned in to lick a wet, hot trail up the other’s neck – Esteban rocked hard against her with a soft gasp – before biting down. Elena's soft moan drew another growl from him, and he wanted to bite down harder, taste blood. He could feel the hunger to do just that crawling through him: he licked up along Elena’s neck instead, gently nipping the flesh just below her ear and pulling another soft moan from her.

“Take me” the other tangled fingers in her hair, pressed closer, “Take me, Esteban. I'm your's. Take me"

“Soon,” the older murmured, nuzzling the younger’s jawline, “Soon,Elena. We've Got all the time in the world. Years of it, just you and me.”

Esteban held his little lover tight as he caught her breath, breathing in the scent of her. “Mine,” he murmured against the other’s neck. Elena nodded yes and whispered, “Yours Esteban.”

Esteban raised his head, Brown gaze locking with Elena's eye's, and love and possessiveness – both familiar where Elena was concerned - welled up in her. Elena was his, and he would make certain it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> #Estebalena  
> #EstebalenaForever


End file.
